1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station, and more particularly to a docking station for a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computer technology, use of portable computers has become widespread because of their relatively small size and portability. However, to achieve small-sized portable computers, many typically included expansion ports are not included, and so expandability of the portable computer is thus impaired. To compensate for the impaired expandability, the portable computer is typically provided with a docking station via which the portable computer may be connected with a mouse, a modem, and/or other peripheral equipment.
As disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 568419, a docking station detachably connected to a bottom of a portable computer includes a base with a connector, and a cover. The cover is fixed to the base, and the connector extends outwardly from the cover to electrically connect with a socket on a bottom of the portable computer. Because the connector is installed in the cover of the docking station, the portable computer has to be manually moved to be attached to or detached from the docking station when in use, and vibration generated in attachment or detachment to or from the docking station may damage the portable computer.
What is needed, therefore, is a docking station removably connectable to a portable computer, without necessitating movement of the portable computer.